


When We Were Young and Now

by loveisme



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: F/M, Self-Indulgent, Slow Burn, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:28:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26503657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveisme/pseuds/loveisme
Summary: "She cares about you, don't let her push you away. You're good for her and she's good for you, mate. Room 805." Max can't handle anymore long nights comforting Lennon. He can't handle building up Carlos anymore. He's exhausted.
Relationships: Carlos Sainz Jr/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	When We Were Young and Now

**Author's Note:**

> Fairly certain this Carlos writing is out of my system now.  
> As always, it's a work of fiction.  
> Enjoy. 
> 
> Be kind lovelies <3.

"Lennon! Wait up!" Sarah calls from further in the cafe. Lennon stops to wait. Of course she does. She's new and Sarah is kind of her superior. "Can you cover Carlos' event tonight? Please?" She sounds sort of desperate. 

"Yeah, I guess. What do I need to do?" Lennon shrugs. She doesn't have anything planned tonight anyway and the Spaniard is cute. 

"Just make sure he gets there on time, record it and drag him out of there on time. Easy." Sarah gives her a slight smile. 

"I feel like this is a trick, but I'm still going to do it. Wanna tell me what you're up to?" She knows Sarah probably has a date. She always seems to have a date with someone. Half the paddock has probably bought her dinner at some point. 

"I have a date." Of course she does. "You know the cute Merc mechanic? Him." Sarah smiles. Finally she nailed a date with that one. 

"Well have fun. Oh, where do I meet Carlos?" It's Lennon's last questions. She thinks. 

"In the lobby at 6. I'll email you all the details and let Carlos know to expect you. I need to go get ready. Thanks again!" Sarah turns and has a skip in her step. Lennon is happy for her. 

As promised Sarah sends all the details about Carlos' event. It's for the beer that sponsors him. Lennon meets him in the lobby of their hotel at 6 and they climb in the back of the car that's been sent for them. It's a little awkward since they don't really talk often. Plus Lennon thinks he's cute and she's always been a bumbling mess around people she finds attractive. It doesn't take her long to find out that Carlos makes things awkward but doesn't know it. 

"So, tell me about you." He's not looking at Lennon and if they weren't the only two in the back of the car she would think maybe he wasn't talking to her. 

"Um, there isn't much to tell I guess. I went to college and now I'm here." She shrugs though she's sure Carlos doesn't notice. 

"No, no. I mean, like, how old are you?" Carlos looks at her like she's dumb. 

"Oh, I'm 23. You?" She knows how old he is but it's a conversation right? 

"Aren't you supposed to know more about me than me?" He laughs when Lennon looks a little shocked. "I am joking. 22. I'm from Madrid. Where are you from, Lennon?" The way he says her name is sinful. She could listen to that all day or night. 

"I'm from Florida in the states. I have an older brother. Do you have any siblings?" They continue on like this until they get to the event and Lennon doesn't feel so overwhelmed being around Carlos anymore. He seems almost normal. Not an F1 driver, just a guy who drives cars. Almost. 

The event goes as well as it can and at the end of the night Carlos wants ice cream. He insists Lennon accompany him and sure, why not, it's not like they have things to do tomorrow. Like qualifying. Lennon doesn't actually know Carlos' schedule but she does know Max's and he has to drive in qualifying. It's a thing they do. Whatever, she shouldn't complain. Carlos wants to spend time with her. Or maybe he just doesn't want to be alone and she's the only person up at this time. Either way she's going for ice cream with him. 

They order at a place that's a short walk from their hotel and eat it on the walk back. They're talking less but it could be because they're using their mouths to eat. She hopes. They walk into the lobby and it's quiet except for a few people. A fan walks up to take a picture with Carlos and wishes him good luck tomorrow. Lennon takes the picture and ushers Carlos quickly into the elevator before a mob starts. It's happened before with Max. It was terrifying and Carlos isn't actually her primary responsibility so she's not even sure how he would handle it. 

"Are we all on the same floor? 4?" Carlos goes to press the button. 

"Yes." Lennon nods along. 

They're quiet in the elevator. When they exit Lennon wishes Carlos good luck during qualifying and a good night. Then it's awkward because they continue to walk the same way to their rooms. Lennon's room comes up first. 

"Fucking hell." She says and sighs. 

"What's wrong?" Carlos has stopped just past her door. She pulls a bright pink scrunchie off the door handle. 

"This." She elaborates when Carlos looks lost. "It's what Sarah and I decided to put on the door if we have company." Carlos still doesn't get it. Or he just wants Lennon to say it. "She's having sex." 

"Oh." He says surprised. "So you will not go in." It's a statement. 

"Of course not!" She pulls out her phone. 

"Come on then." It's also a statement and now Lennon looks lost. "You can't go in there. It's 11pm. You have to go somewhere. My room is better than the hallway. Come." Carlos motions for her to follow and a few more doors down they are at his room. 

Lennon feels bad first of all. She doesn't intend to stay in Carlos' room all night. Just until Sarah and Merc mechanic are finished. Unlike her room Carlos has a king bed. One king bed. Her thoughts of just relaxing on the second bed she expected to be there fly out the door. There is a chair. She decides that will do and plops down pulling her legs up while resting her head on the arm rest. Carlos gives her a disapproving look. 

"What are you doing?" He asks. 

"I'm just going to rest here until Sarah is done, then I'll go." Duh. 

"That is silly. I will give you some clothes. You can shower if you want. Then get in bed, it's big, we won't touch." Carlos says this as he's rummaging through his bag. He coms up with a shirt and some sweat pants. "They will be large but better than what you have on."

He's right. Her skirt and team polo would be uncomfortable. Not as uncomfortable as sleeping next to Carlos on the first day you properly meet him though. "Yeah, okay." She takes the clothes thanking him and she uses the bathroom after Carlos. 

She takes the quickest shower then rushes to dress. She's checking her phone constantly in case Sarah sends a message that the coast is clear. It doesn't happen. When Lennon comes out of the bathroom, Carlos is already in bed. He's not wearing a shirt. Of course he isn't. She carefully climbs in the other side and covers up. She wishes the topic of having a significant other would have come up at some point prior to this moment but it didn't. Carlos must sense her discomfort. 

"Relax. I don't bite. Unless you like that." Carlos laughs. Like really laughs at his own joke. Lennon can't help but smile and laugh a little too because, well, it's dumb but it eases the uneasiness of this situation. Actually, Carlos doesn't look so uncomfortable. "Also, we won't touch. Unless you want to." He wiggles his eyes. Another joke? 

"Funny." What is she supposed to say because she would very much like to touch and to be bitten by Carlos. 

"Do you mind if I watch a little tv?" Carlos already has the remote in his hand and it's his room. 

"No, whatever you want." She turns on her side facing Carlos and settles in to the pillows. He turns on a soccer match and she's usually not interested but she's too nervous to actually sleep anyway so she watches. 

"Are you a fan?" Carlos asks. 

"No. Just not too sleepy." Lies.

"Ah." It's quiet again for some time until Carlos speaks again. "Can I tell you something?" 

"Mhm." Lennon nods. 

"When Sarah said you are coming tonight, I was very excited and nervous. I have noticed you doing work with Max. You are very confident. It's sexy." What now? "I see the way people look at you in the paddock. You are very pretty, Lennon. The guys want you and the girls want to be you. Maybe I have a chance, maybe no." Carlos looks over at her and shrugs. 

She can't believe it. Carlos Sainz has said she is pretty and sexy in one breath. He wants to know if he has a chance with her. This night can't be real. She's going to wake up and it's all going to be a dream. A wonderful dream, but a dream. 

"A no then. I see." Carlos takes her lack of response as rejection. 

"NO! No." She softens her voice. "I just, is this real? Like, you want to know if you have a chance with me?" She's dumbfounded. 

Carlos nods. "Yes. Like I said, people look at you. Other drivers even. Maybe you are already taken. I'm not sure I have a chance." Carlos is probably being patient with her. 

"You have a very good chance, Carlos." She looks at him from the corner of her eyes.

Carlos reaches his hand across the gap between them and takes hers. "Good." He smiles over at her and they scoot a little closer. They watch the match like that and fall asleep. 

When Lennon wakes up the next morning to her alarm there is no gap between her and Carlos. He's on his back and Lennon is on her side facing him. Her cheek is resting on his bicep and their legs are tangled. It's comfortable. It's actually scary how comfortable it is after only just finding out that Carlos Sainz Jr. thinks you're sexily confident less than 8 hours ago.

Carlos groans a little as Lennon reaches over to turn off her alarm. He grabs her hand and smiles with his eyes closed. "It's early, no?" 

"No. It's time to get up and get ready for the day." She replies and wiggles her fingers in his hand. 

"Hmm." He opens his eyes and leans up to kiss her forehead. "I want to see you in the garage today. Will I?" 

"Of course." She smiles. He wants to see her in the garage. 

"Good." He rolls on his side and wraps his arm around her pulling her closer. He breathes in deeply before letting her go again. "Let's get up if we must." 

\----------------------------------------

Lennon had met Carlos Sr., Reyes and Carlos' sisters at the Spanish GP. Carlos hadn't exactly introduced Lennon as the girlfriend. She maybe expected as much but it was still a little upsetting. She had dinner with him and his family one night so they probably knew Carlos and her were more than just friends. Carlos didn't introduce her in any special way. Just, this is Lennon. He didn't hold her hand or touch her at all. Nothing to suggest they are anything more than friends. Lennon would like to say it doesn't bother her, but it does.

Qualifying was getting a little tense and Lennon was watching with Carlos Sr. and Reyes in the back of the garage. The matriarch of the family placed her hand on Lennons' shoulder and smiles at her. 

"You and Carlos are close, no?" Reyes says. 

"Uh, yes. He's great." Lennon's not sure how much she's allowed to say. How much they already know. 

"I can see he thinks highly of you. It's in his eyes. If you want to know Carlos, look at his eyes." she smiles again. 

"I'll keep that in mind." Lennon smiles back at her. 

"You're special to him. Is he special to you also?" Way to back her into a corner.

"Mmm, yes." She nods. This woman already knows, of course she does, mothers know their kids. She doesn't say any more, just squeezes Lennon's arm and nods with a smile.

The grid is set and Carlos is starting 8th, all that's left is the driver parade and pre race stuff. The grid girl for Carlos is a little too flirty during their pre-driver parade mingle. She's having her friends take pictures of her with Carlos and her hands are all over him. He's laughing like he enjoys it, talking with her and smiling. Of course he is enjoying it, she's super hot and half naked in these extremely tight outfits they wear. Lennon scoffs and stays in the background. She's trying not to watch what's going on but it's hard when the man you're with is letting some other woman be all over him. Is that what Carlos actually wants? God, Lennon could be so dumb, of course Carlos wants that. Any man would, right? If given the choice between a half naked bombshell and your team PR, you're going to choose the bombshell.

It's a mistake that she catches Carlos' eye as they announce it's time for the parade to start. He has enough sense to look a little sorry but overall he's loving the attention. Lennon makes her way back toward the garage as the drivers get on the truck. She's supposed to meet Max when he gets done, he has been announced to drive for Red Bull in the coming races. It's been decided that Lennon is going to Red Bull as well to keep things consistent. She's happy for Max but she wonders what it will mean for her and Carlos. Maybe he knows already that this isn't going to last so that's why he's flirting with the grid girl. Good for him, moving on already. Fuck.

When Max comes into his driver room Lennon is already sitting on the couch. She's in a mood and Max can tell. They've become close friends and Max is one of the few people in the paddock Lennon can talk to. 

"What's wrong with you?" Max doesn't really seem like he cares but he's being polite to ask. 

"I'm not in a great mood. Sorry." She starts briefing Max on things he needs to know and when she gets up to leave he grabs her wrist. 

"Carlos, right?" He doesn't wait for her to acknowledge it. "That girl was hot, Lenny. It doesn't excuse it but don't let him decide your mood though because of that. He cares about you." Max smiles. Lennon does too but it doesn't ease her mind and she doesn't fully believe him. Max Verstappen is still a boy. They have to stick up for each other. 

After the race and all the media is finished Lennon is lounging in the hospitality when Carlos comes to sit next to her. She's still in a mood but she's been trying to calm herself. 

"Hola. Your day was good?" He seems to sense the mood. Or maybe Max tipped him off. Either way, he's cautious. 

"It was fine. You did really good." It's not unlike them to sit and talk. They're still at work, they haven't made it known they're together. People just see a driver and a PR talking. 

"Yeah, thanks. About earlier today, the parade room, I should not have let her do that. I should have stopped her. I'm sorry." Still cautious. 

"Yeah. I don't really know what to say. If you care about me, then yeah, you should have stopped it. If you're indifferent to me or I'm just some fun time fling then it doesn't matter really, does it?" And there's that mood.

"Lennon. I do care about you, you are special to me, not a fling." Carlos acts like he wants to say more but doesn't. 

"You didn't introduce me as anything to your family. You didn't hold my hand or anything to show that I was special to you." Lennon's being a brat and she knows it. 

"I already told my family, so when I introduce you, they already know we are seeing each other. I didn't touch you, not because my family but because we are in public and we haven't talked about that yet." Carlos finishes. All good explanations. Of course they are. 

"Oh. I'm being a brat." Now she's sorry.

"Its okay. Let's go back to the hotel, yes?" Carlos asks and Lennon nods. 

At breakfast with his family the next morning Carlos holds Lennon's hand, touches her back and wraps his arms around her. He pulls her into a hug as they're leaving and whispers, "This touching is so much better than not." She's never felt so happy. 

\----------------------------------------

_Carlos Sainz Jr. Announced to Renault_

That was the headline on all the social media sites. Carlos was going to Renault. Lennon and Carlos were only exclusively seeing each other and it was easy while they both worked for Red Bull and Torro Rosso. Now that he's moving to a new team, they're not sure how it will work. They're going to try to make it work. 

Carlos wants Lennon to quit her job. He wants her to tag along with him each weekend. He wants her free to be with him. She wants that too but she's worked really hard to get where she is. She tries to explain it like if she wanted him to just give up racing to follow her around, he doesn't get it. They argue a little and make up with kisses. It happens often. Too often. 

Lennon doesn't feel like their relationship is fully committed and she's wrong. Carlos is asking her to be with him all the time. He wants that. Wants her. She decides she's scared to be with someone so fully like that. 

They try to make it work but it doesn't. They're both insecure. They're young. They put an end to their relationship two months left in the season. It's hard but not as hard as it would be if Carlos was still at Torro Rosso. Lennon had fallen in love. She didn't know but Carlos had too. First loves are always hardest to let go of. They're able to be around each other if they have to be. They still say hello and are civil. They work in the same small community. They hear things and see things. They always have eyes for each other. 

\--------------------------------------

As much as Lennon loves how close she is with Max sometimes it's annoying. Tonight for example, Max is having a small gathering at his place. It's Monaco weekend. Actually it's the week after Monaco weekend. The race is done and everyone can relax. Lennon helped Max get things ready, what else is an assistant for? 

"Who is coming again?" Lennon should know but she doesn't remember. 

"Uh, just a few people from the paddock. Lando, Daniel, whoever they bring." Max leaves it vague. Lennon is sure he means girls. 

"I'm not sitting here while you all make out with some groupies." Lennon states and pulls a face. 

"Ew, don't say it like that. Ah, can you get the door?" The buzzer goes off again and Lennon walks to answer it. 

Daniel wraps her up in a huge hug instantly. "Look who I found slumming it around!" Dan points behind him to Lando and Carlos. Of course Lando would bring Carlos. 

"Hey!" Lando smiles and walks past leaving Carlos and Lennon in the doorway. 

"Hi." Carlos says. 

"Hi. Long time no see." Lennon smiles motioning for Carlos to get inside. 

"Yeah. You've been good?" Carlos steps close to her but they don't touch. She wants them so badly to touch. 

"I've been oaky. Same stuff really. You're doing great at McLaren and a drive with Ferrari. That's impressive Sainz." She had been so happy for him and so proud when it was announced. 

The door buzzes again and breaks their conversation. Lennon answers the door to more of Max's friends and Carlos walks further into the apartment. She already misses talking to him. During the night she finds Carlos close to her more often than not. Even if she moves to a new part of the apartment he seems to find her soon after. She's not complaining, he's still familiar after all these years and she has missed him. She never got over him. He's her one, the one she will compare all others to. No one stands a chance. 

Eventually Lando and Carlos are the only ones left and everyone is sitting around the living room. Lennon has her legs pulled up on the sofa, arms wrapped around them and her head resting on her knee. She's tipsy and tired, a lovely buzz running through her. Lando and Max have moved to the bedroom to play some game, sure they have. 

The sofa dips and a familiar scent surrounds her. Carlos. She looks up and he extends his arm motioning for her to move closer. She does and allows him to pull her in so her head rests on his chest and he brings her legs up to rest with his on the ottoman. They stay like that for a while, his strong arms wrapped around her, one hand moving up and down the length of her back. He's breathing in her familiar shampoo and places a kiss on her head. He's missed this. She's missed this. They miss them. Eventually Carlos moves her a little and looks in her eyes. He leans in and catches her lips. She missed his lips and she kisses back loving the feel. They kiss for a while before they settle back on the couch and fall asleep. 

The next morning Lennon wakes up first and dislodges herself from Carlos. She shouldn't let herself get attached to this again. She picks up around the kitchen a little and leaves Max a quick note and she's back to her hotel. She can still smell Carlos' cologne on her clothes when she takes them off to shower. Even if she slept on the couch she slept soundly and she can only imagine it's because she was in Carlos' arms. She shakes her head a little and steps in the shower. 

\----------------------------------

During the Monza weekend everything goes wrong. Max has to retire and to say the least he's mad. It's too much and he moodily goes through the media pen. Afterward Lennon stays with him and watches the rest of the race in his drivers room. Max often wants company after a tough race but doesn't really come out and say it, it's just something that Lennon has learned being with him for so long. 

Shit hits the fan and the race is ridiculous. None of the normal front runners are in the front. Gasly is first! First! Carlos is second. Lennon is listening to his team radio and she knows he wants the win. She's praying he can make it but she can do quick math and realize he probably needs another lap or two more. In the end he's second. It's his highest finish yet and Lennon is so proud of him. She looks at Max to say something and he has a knowing look on his face. 

"I don't know who you're more excited for. You should go congratulate him." He says smirking. 

"Yeah, and how would I do that? Just walk up without a driver to the pen and say congrats." She's snotty about it. 

"No. Gasly won, he's going to be in the pen the same time as Carlos. Go watch the celebrations and go in with Tonya. It won't look odd or anything. You belong there. Plus I've already been texting her. She's expecting you. Now go!" Max shews her away. 

She smiles and lunges at him giving him a hug. "You're the best." 

She's running to the podium celebration with everyone else. She watches as Carlos takes the second step. He's a little mad he didn't win, she can just tell. The team erupts when Gasly takes the top step. 

Carlos sees her instantly. She doesn't actually have any reason to be here, Max crashed out early in the race. Before he enters the pen she's walking over to him. Carlos has always loved her smile and she's flashing a huge one his way. "Carlos! Congratulations!" She smiles. "Thank you." He moves a little closer. "I'm so proud of you, no one deserves this more." Lennon has the biggest smile. Carlos loves it. "'I'm glad to see you here. It makes this even more special. I've missed you, since Monaco." Carlos turns serious and takes another step closer. Lennon smiles even bigger if that's possible and her eyes are shining. "I've . . . " She's cut off by Gloriana as she runs up and wraps her arms around Carlos' neck. To add to her excitement, she kisses his cheek. Carlos can't believe it. Of course this would happen when Lennon is there. Caco walks up just after and wraps Carlos in a hug as well. He says hello to Lennon and suddenly she's making an excuse to leave. Carlos tries to stop her but Charlotte is ushering him towards his first interview. He watches her speed walk away and he swears he sees her start to run as she turns the corner. Damnit. This was his chance. Maybe his only chance to get her back. He's distracted during all his interviews. They ask how it feels and he tells them it's a great feeling to be P2. What he really wants to say that the best part is when the love of his life came up to him and congratulated him and told him she was proud. The worst part of the day wasn't that he didn't win, but that the love of his life thinks he has a girlfriend because his cousins girlfriend gave him a kiss on the cheek, then the love of his life literally ran away. Carlos knows she's going to Max. He's the closest person she has in the paddock. He'll call him as soon as the media duties are done. Lennon runs into Max's room, tears streaming down her face. Max stands and braces as she crashes into him. "What's happened?" He's concerned. Lennon doesn't cry. "He has a girlfriend. I'm so dumb, Max." Lennon is sobbing. "Hey, hey. Settle down. I don't remember him having a girl. He loves you, Lenny." Max is trying. "Let's get you back to the hotel." Max wraps her up in her hoodie and they set off. He settles her in her room and only leaves after she assures him she will be alright. Max's phone rings and he already knows it's Carlos. Before Max can even say hello Carlos is already rambling. 

,

"Max! She ran away. I think she was going to say she missed me too and then Gloriana walked up to congratulate me, she thought we were together, she doesn't know Caco has a new girlfriend. You know how she is when she's upset. Her phone is off, straight to voicemail. I know you know where she is. Max, please. I can't let her go this time. I'm in love with her." Carlos finally takes a breath.

"Carlos? You love her?" Max knows Carlos loves her. Carlos has loved her for years now. It took him long enough to say it.

"Yes, Max. Is that so hard to believe? It's always been her." Carlos' voice turns soft. 

"She cares about you, don't let her push you away. You're good for her and she's good for you, mate. Room 805." Max can't handle anymore long nights comforting Lennon. He can't handle building up Carlos anymore. He's exhausted.

"Got it." Carlos hangs up. 

Lennon has been ugly crying. She's not anymore but she was. She's laying on her bed, knees pulled up, wrapped up in her favorite hoodie and the blankets. Well, it's not her hoodie. It's Carlos'. He'd left it in her room one night and she neglected to return it. She felt like it was all she had left of him. All she wanted to do was congratulate Carlos on his stupid podium. The way he looked at her, the same look he always gives - love, like she's the best thing in this world. She was about to admit she missed him, stupid girl. 

Of course Carlos had moved on, again. Of course this woman was gorgeous. Carlos needed a gorgeous girlfriend when he went to Ferrari, right? Charles has a beautiful girlfriend, Seb had a beautiful wife. It's a Ferrari thing. And anyway, that was never the problem. Lennon is beautiful. She knows it, not being conceited or anything, she just knows she's pretty. She's been told her entire life. People have always taken her looks first and intelligence after. Men are always asking her to dinner. It's exhausting when there is only one man you want. Exhausting when he doesn't want you. Not anymore anyway. 

There's a knock on her door and she's sure turning off her phone was a dumb idea now because she is quite comfortable and doesn't actually want to get out of bed. She decides to ignore it for a moment and then whoever is seeking her out knocks again. She doesn't bother with the peep hole, just opens up. Carlos. She wonders if he will ever stop taking her breath away. People call him a Spanish God but Lennon is sure he's something much more special than that. 

"Hi." Carlos looks frazzled.

"Hey." Her voice is shaky and she wishes she wasn't so affected by him. 

"Len. Oh, Dios. You've been crying. Shit, Lennon." He moves and takes her hand. "I can come in, please?" Carlos wants to take her in his arms and never let her go. She moves to the side and lets him in. He leads her further into her room by her hand. 

"Lennon, will you promise to listen and not say anything until I finish?" Carlos squeezes her hand. He knows she has a need to interject. She nods again. 

"I'm in love with you. Have been for years. I am not the smartest about this, sorry. I miss you. Today, when you came to me after the podium, that was the best part of my day. I want you there like that all the time. I know, you want to work. That's fine, I'm fine with that now but I want people to know you are with me, to know you are mine. Dios, I hate that you cried because of me, Len. The girl today, she's Caco's new girlfriend not mine. I knew what you thought. You left before I could say different. I want you, Len, always have. I need to know what you need from me so we work. Everything in my body feels like it needs you." Carlos squeezes her hand again. "I am finished. You think what about this?" 

"I. I don't know what to think. We haven't been together for three years, Carlos but I have wanted to be with you every single day for three years. Why now?" She's looking up at Carlos with wide eyes. She really does love him. She wants nothing more than to just say yes, she'll be his, but they need to talk. They never talked before. 

"I don't know why now beside I already said, I am stupid with these things. You were good to me. I see you in the paddock and want to know how your day is. I want to be there for you when you have a bad day and celebrate a good day. I see you talking or laughing with some guy in the paddock and I get jealous. I want to be that guy."

"Mmm. Me working was always a problem for you. You wanted me to be a trophy girlfriend and just tag along where ever you went. A small part of you probably still wants that. Especially at Ferrari." She pulls her hand away gently. She needs to focus and she can't when Carlos is rubbing his thumb across her knuckles. 

"I know. I know. I would love if you didn't work but I know it's important to you. So, if that makes you happy, I want you happy. I was jealous back then, not as confident of myself and us back then. I didn't want you to find someone better." Carlos has a sheepish look. 

"You didn't realize I only wanted you?" She can't believe it. 

"You still want me? Believe it or not, I have insecurities." 

"You shouldn't. Not with me. I've always wanted you, Carlos. Still. Only you." Lennon smiles.

Carlos pulls her closer and wraps his arms lightly around her waist. He's looking in her eyes and he hopes she sees everything she needs in him. 

"Are you in my hoodie?" Carlos smirks. Lennon nods. Carlos pulls her even closer. She's had that hoodie for three years.


End file.
